


“...and That’s Why I Love You.”

by NerdyTeddy



Series: AoKaga Month Drabbles [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Day 4, For AoKaga Month, M/M, Nowhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyTeddy/pseuds/NerdyTeddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
    “You’re supposed to read the goddamn signs, idiot!” The red head slumped, frustration causing his shoulders to tense in stress. The trip was supposed to be
    fun. The two of them needed time alone because both had jobs that consumed the majority of their time together. Who knew that it was going to end up like
    this?
</p>
            </blockquote>





	“...and That’s Why I Love You.”

The car began to slow down as the engine died a cold, horrible death. The two males looked at one another, neither of them showing any sort of thought until... 

“Great! Just fucking _great!_ We’re stuck. In the middle of _fucking nowhere._ This is your fault!” Taiga spun around to look at Daiki, anger written into the deep furrow of his eyebrows. 

“Don’t blame me! I warned you that the trip was going to be long!” The taller of the two argued back, leaning back in the driver’s seat so he could cross his arms. 

“Who told you not to get enough petrol!” 

“There wasn’t any on the way! How was I supposed to know the next city was going to be too far!” 

“You’re supposed to read the goddamn signs, idiot!” The red head slumped, frustration causing his shoulders to tense in stress. The trip was supposed to be fun. The two of them needed time alone because both had jobs that consumed the majority of their time together. Who knew that it was going to end up like this? 

Outside was cold, so they best they could do for air, was to open the windows. Isn’t there something they could do? 

“So what do you think we should do?” Daiki spoke up as if he had heard Taiga’s inner thoughts, interrupting the slight pause that had taken over their conversation. 

“We should try and call someone. How’s your signal?” Taiga took out his phone, turning it on. The other male followed, only to grumble in frustration. 

“I haven’t got any signal. What about you?” The blue haired male looked over his beloved’s shoulder. 

“The signal is shit. I think I have one bar, but it keeps flickering. I’m still going to try though.” The red head leaned on Daiki, seeking warmth from him. 

He was just about to dial, when he realised something. “Who the fuck do I call?” 

“Oh, give the phone to me. I know who to call.” Daiki removed the phone from Taiga’s grasp, and dialled in a number he knew off by heart. 

The phone dialled and soon someone had picked up on the other side. Both males sighed in relief. 

“Oi Satsuki, we’re stuck in the middle of nowhere and we have no idea what to do.” Daiki stuck a finger into his ear, only to have Taiga smack it away. 

“Stop doing that, it’s gross.” 

Satsuki sighed on the other side, though neither of them knew about the smile she had on her face. 

“Well, you obviously have signal. So where are you?” 

“Uhm, we’re...somewhere? I don’t know. Oh, the road was called something like Route 122? I think.” Daiki looked to Taiga for confirmation. He received a glare in response. 

“Oh, I think I know where you are. I’m going to try and call someone to pick you up. Might take a few hours though because you’re quite far out.” Scratching noises came from the other side, Satsuki was probably writing something. 

“Okay. Tell them to hurry up; I’m freezing my ass off over here.” Daiki hung up the phone and placed it into the holder between the two seats. 

“Stop complaining. You’re the reason we’re in this mess.” Taiga spoke up, grumbling under his breath. 

Daiki turned to give Taiga the stink-eye, only to see his husband pouting like a kid. The thought made him snicker. 

“What are you laughing at?” 

“You.” Snickering still, Daiki poked the pink nose that peeked out over the top of the scarf. 

“Do you wanna fight? I’ll fight you right here, right now.” Despite his threat, Taiga smiled at his husband, the sight of him grinning always managed to make him smile, no matter his emotions at the time. It’s a lucky thing Daiki did not know that yet. 

“What are you going to do? Shorty.” Daiki leaned forward unconsciously, their faces getting closer to the other. It was a natural thing that always occurred between them as they spoke, as if they were two magnets. 

“Don’t underestimate me. You did that once and that didn’t end well for you. Or did it?” Taiga spoke with a smirk, remembering the times of their younger years. 

“Don’t get all smug with me now. So what? You won. That doesn’t mean you’ll win now.” Cobalt eyes flickered down to the plump lips underneath, only to flicker back up to the carmine eyes in front of him. 

“I will win. Trust me. If I don’t win now, I’ll win another day.” The smirk on the red heads lips softened. The smile became sweeter, crinkling the carmine eyes. 

“I know, and that’s why I love you.” Daiki used that moment to bring his lips to the others. They shared a soft, supple kiss in their car. It wasn’t rushed, nor was it filled with lust. Just love, and that’s all the two needed in at moment. 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is day 4 and maybe it's better than day 3? I don't know. Aahah....  
> ANywhoo! Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
